


è l'ultima volta

by batterseaghost



Category: One Direction, larry fandom
Genre: Amici Di Letto, M/M, coinquilini, da amici ad amanti, migliori amici
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-03
Updated: 2018-01-03
Packaged: 2019-02-27 20:49:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13256352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/batterseaghost/pseuds/batterseaghost
Summary: harry e Louis vivono insieme nella loro perfetta empatia, nella loro piccola bollaentrambi hanno una relazione, ma presto nella loro amicizia si farà strada la curiosità di provaredi scoprire.





	è l'ultima volta

**Author's Note:**

> riposto vecchia storia.   
> spero vi piaccia ancora  
> come sempre godetevela  
> :)  
> E.

 

delizioso

<<quindi che hanno deciso di fare?>> chiese Louis mentre passava in rassegna le magliette tirandole fuori dal fondo del cassetto.

<<non so… penso ne parleranno ancora e ancora e ancora…>> disse Harry sdraiato pancia sotto sul letto di Louis. <<quella mi piace>> fece

Louis guardò la maglietta che teneva in mano e decise di mettersela. <<ok… senti, tu e Jeff vi beccare alla festa o cosa?>>

 Harry inviò il messaggio che aveva appena finito di scrivere. <<andiamo a cena prima e poi alla festa>>

Louis iniziò a far passare i jeans annusandoli man mano. <<ho letto che i jeans andrebbero lavati tipo una volta al mese… certo se non ci vomiti sopra o cose così>>

<<io li lavo una volta a settimana>> disse Harry <<metti quelli>> fece.

<<jeggins>> disse Louis <<che cazzo di nome>>

<<ti stanno bene>> disse Harry e rotolò fino a mettersi di schiena. <<tu invece? Per stasera?>> <<”coso” ha una delle sue cose pallose da fare prima. Quindi ci vado solo e poi mi raggiunge>> <<”coso”>> disse Harry.

<<sì, è il suo nome>> fece Louis. poi si levò i pantaloni della tuta e si infilò i jeans.

<<che giorno triste sarebbe senza la visione del tuo splendido fondo schiena>> fece Harry alzando le braccia al cielo.

<<ringraziami>> disse Louis <<sei l’unico che ha certi privilegi>> Poi si sistemò un po’ i capelli e si voltò verso Harry. <<aggettivo?>> chiese.

<<soft o spinto?>>  chiese a sua volta Harry.

<<uno e uno se non ti è di disturbo>> disse Louis.

<<uhm… vediamo. “Delizioso”  e “da sbattere tutta la notte” anche se non è un aggettivo>> disse Harry.

<<mi piace.>> fece Louis alzando il pollice verso l’amico. <<ho una mente depravata se anche delizioso l’ho trovato estremamente spinto?>> chiese Louis.

<<quanto la mia probabilmente, ma è la prima cosa che mi viene in mente ogni volta che ti guardo>> disse Harry facendo spallucce come fosse nulla.

 

In effetti non era nulla, era successo mille volte nella loro amicizia/convivenza di andare oltre verbalmente. Solo verbalmente.

Non lesinavano sugli apprezzamenti. Tutto qua. Visto che tra di loro vigeva la regola di dirsi assolutamente ogni cosa senza nessun filtro.

 

<<poi che fai? Dormi a casa o vai da “coso”?>> chiese Harry.

<<casa nostra. Con i suoi vicini la situazione è ancora un po’ delicata… >>

<<ha divorziato da quanto?>>

<<sette mesi circa, non è che non mi abbiano mai visto lì attorno, ma non di notte>> fece Louis.

<<oh poveri vicini, non hanno mai avuto un saggio delle doti vocali di Louis Tomlinson??? che pena mi fanno!>> disse Harry fingendo disperazione.

<<ah ah ah… comunque no.>> fece Louis

<<si perdono qualcosa… quindi immagino dovrò subirle io questa notte?>> chiese Harry.

Louis saltò sul letto accanto ad Harry.  <<già… ti dispiace?>> disse

<<ma sei pazzo??? Ho una collezione con tutte le registrazioni audio delle tue scopate, è materiale per i miei momenti di solitudine>>

<<ma se sei perennemente fidanzato! quando mai sei stato solo?>>

<<ho detto momenti di solitudine, non da single>> specificò Harry.

<<Harry Styles!!! Che persona orribilmente sconcia sei!!! >> e i due scoppiarono a ridere. Louis abbracciò Harry che si fece abbracciare e con la mano afferrò la gamba di Louis portandola sul proprio corpo in modo da stare ancora più avvinghiati.

<<accidenti! Ora ti penserò ogni volta che vengo>> fece Louis.

Harry spalancò gli occhi. <<ci pensi? Se fosse davvero così? Se mi pensassi mentre vieni e fai tutti quei versi e poi io mi masturbassi con la registrazione del tuo orgasmo?>>

<<amplificato dal fatto che sai benissimo che sto pensando a te>> disse Louis.

I due stettero un attimo in silenzio. Ognuno assorto nel proprio pensiero.

<<sai che se avessi un’erezione in questo momento sarebbe solo colpa tua vero? fai sempre questa cosa di mettere tutto sul sesso, sei un maniaco praticamente>> fece Louis.

<<dicono che ho una bocca davvero sconcia>> fece Harry sorridente.

<<dicono quello che è>> precisò Louis.

<<e sai da cosa traggo spunto?>> fece Harry e si sollevò prese Louis lo mise a pancia sotto e gli diede due pacche sul culo.

<<sono una musa>> disse Louis tra le risate.

E ad ogni risata Harry dava una pacca più forte.

E Louis rideva e Harry picchiava.

E ridevano entrambi.

<<basta, basta! Mi sto eccitando>>

<<oh oh… non sapevo fossi sensibile alle sculacciate>>

<<non sai molte cose!>> disse Louis. e gli fece l’occhiolino.

<<aaaah… vattene via>> disse Harry e fece rotolare Louis lontano, Louis enfatizzò quel movimento e cadde giù dal letto di proposito.

<<ora so esattamente a cosa pensare in certi momenti>> disse dal pavimento.

 

-

 

La festa era ormai avviata a dovere.

Niall era bello alticcio. Liam e Zayn discutevano alla postazione del dj e Louis era nel suo angolo a bere birra.

<<secondo te di che parlano?>> si voltò e vide Harry accanto a sé.

<<ci conosciamo?>> fece Louis guardandolo.

 Era vestito al solito, ma meglio del solito, jeans stretti e camicia, collane , bracciali, anelli, capelli lunghi di lato. E giacca in mano.

<<non credo>> rispose Harry <<ma ho visto questo coso “delizioso” e ho pensato di venire a provarci>> disse Harry e diede un pizzicotto al sedere di Louis.

<<delizioso sta diventando la mia parola preferita>> disse Louis e si guardarono sorridendo. Poi si voltarono di nuovo verso la postazione del dj

<<dj Malik>> fece Harry

<<già e il suo “cosa siamo diventati non lo so” amico Liam>> aggiunse Louis.

<<amico, certo>> fece Harry.

Poi Louis si voltò di nuovo verso l’amico. <<il tuo ragazzo?>> intendendo Jeff che ancora non si era visto in giro.

<<sta prendendo da bere, gli ho detto che avrei fatto un giro per vedere se ti avrei trovato>>

 <<e per pizzicarmi il culo>> fece Louis.

<<il tuo?>> chiese Harry. intendendo il professore ovviamente, non il culo.

<< _coso_ mi ha appena mandato un messaggio, arriva tra mezz’ora circa, ma non si vuole fermare andremo subito a casa immagino. >>

<<magari schivo l’orgasmo>> fece Harry.

<<il primo sicuro>> fece Louis e poi gli fece l’occhiolino.

In quella Jeff si avvicinò ai due.

Porse una birra a Harry e una a Louis.

<<grazie sei davvero gentile>> disse Louis.

<<mi ha detto che sarebbe venuto a cercarti, mi sembrava scortese non pensare anche a te>> fece Jeff.

<<hey! Che cosa carina, Harry io adoro il tuo ragazzo lo sai?>>

<<è adorabile in effetti>> disse e si avvicinò per dare un bacio sulla guancia a Jeff che sorrise.

<<non so mai quando siete seri e quando mi prendete in giro>> disse Jeff <<noi non ti prendiamo in giro>> risposero i due in coro.

 

Louis prese il telefono, lesse un messaggio.

<<ok. Io mi faccio l’ultima ballata e poi scendo, _coso_ sta per arrivare>> disse e si mise a camminare sculettando verso lo spazio riservato alle danze.

Harry si avviò dietro Louis seguendo letteralmente il movimento ondeggiante dei suoi fianchi.

<<ma perché lo chiama _coso_? >> disse Jeff che seguiva dietro Harry.

<<privacy, succede quando esci con il tuo professore, quando praticamente sei la causa del suo divorzio. Tu e altri studenti prima di te, ma tu in particolare>>

<<davvero ha divorziato per lui?>> chiese Jeff

<<credimi… Louis rende le persone folli e impavide>>

<<o sconsiderate>> commentò Jeff

<<anche, ma direi che il fatto che fosse gay latente rimane comunque la causa principale, Louis è stata la spinta>> disse Harry

<<tutto questo macello e lo chiama _coso_? >>

<<è Louis! Jeff credimi per te è incomprensibile, non ti sforzare>> disse Harry

<<a me piace Louis lo sai, ma è così … così>> fece Jeff non intendendo nulla di male.

<<già! >> fece Harry e i due finalmente si misero a ballare insieme a Louis.

 

Dopo qualche mossa idiota, la musica si fece più “calda” e i tre si cimentarono in un _sandwich._

Louis prese Jeff per i fianchi e lo mise davanti a sé e fece segno ad Harry di mettersi dietro di lui.

Jeff fu restio in un primo momento ma poi <<lasciati andare tesoro!!!>> gli gridò Harry.

E si lasciò andare con quei due pazzi.

Harry intanto teneva le mani sui fianchi di Louis e lo faceva ondeggiare davanti a sé e lo teneva stretto contro il proprio corpo.

Louis faceva lo stesso con Jeff, ma la differenza era che non ci provava tutto questo gusto, il divertimento stava sicuramente alle sue spalle.

Buttò la testa all’indietro e la appoggiò alla spalla di Harry. <<così me lo consumi tesoro>>

Harry strizzò il fianco di Louis e fece partire una risata divertita con la bocca contro il suo orecchio, poi qualcosa vibrò tra di loro. era il telefono di Louis.

 

<<ok ragazzi devo andare>> si allungò verso Jeff e gli diede un bacio sulla guancia. <<grazie per la birra e il ballo tesoro, Hazza è un ragazzo fortunato>> e poi si voltò verso Harry.

<<a dopo>> e poi facendogli l’occhiolino disse <<rinfrescami la memoria>> e si mise di spalle e buttò un po’ in fuori il sedere, Harry senza pensarci gli diede una pacca leggera.

<<uhm.. delizioso>>

<<ciao ragazzi ci si vede a colazione immagino>> e sparì dalla loro vista.

Harry sorrise e poi riprese a ballare con il proprio ragazzo. -

 

Ci fu un momento, un attimo prima di venire in cui Louis, ansimante sopra il corpo del professore, chiuse gli occhi e visualizzò le mani di Harry, le sue mani grandi che picchiavano sul suo sedere e la voce, la sua voce bassa che diceva “delizioso”.

“è la prima cosa che mi viene in mente ogni volta che ti guardo”.

 

Nel cuore della notte si alzò per andare in bagno. 

Il professore lo aspettava nella sua stanza.

Aveva sentito rientrare anche Jeff e Harry, ma dalla stanza dell’amico non era provenuto nessun rumore strano.

Dopo aver fatto pipì si fermò un attimo davanti al lavandino.  Si scrutò nello specchio. Era stanco, era eccitato, era anche confuso, ma non sapeva per cosa.

In quel momento la porta che aveva lasciato socchiusa si aprì leggermente.

<<Lou?>> disse un assonnato Harry <<Entra>> gli fece Louis.

Harry entrò <<che stai facendo?>>

<<niente, penso>>

<<a cosa?>> chiese Harry e Louis non sapendo cosa rispondere rilanciò con una domanda <<Jeff dorme?>>

Harry fece cenno di sì, poi aggiunse <<è crollato subito, io mi giro e rigiro, non riesco a prendere sonno>> fece Harry e così dicendo abbracciò Louis da dietro e lo tenne stretto appoggiando il proprio mento alla spalla dell’amico.

<<il professore?>> gli chiese.

<<sta aspettando>> disse Louis.

E si cullarono in quella posizione. <<vorrei avere sonno>>

<<vorrei avere voglia di tornare in camera>> fece Louis e Harry alzò lo sguardo fino ad incrociare quello dell’amico nello specchio.

<<strano, detto da te>>

<<non è nemmeno vero, non so, mi sento, non lo so, fuori di me>> 

<<ti risolvo il problema. A volte basta non pensarci e smettere di farsi domande strane, specie nel cuore della notte e comunque tu ti senta, stai sicuro Louis Tomlinson, che vai benissimo anche così.>> e poi tornò a cullare Louis.

<<ma tu e Jeff non scopate mai? sarebbero più rumorosi due giocatori di scacchi! >> disse Louis sorridendo.

<<certo che scopiamo, forse non abbiamo i tuoi ritmi, ma credo sia normale, nella norma insomma>> si giustificò Harry.

<<i miei ritmi>> ripeté Louis.

<<non so se siano tuoi o del professore che con te rivive la sua seconda giovinezza… o forse è solo che è impossibile non avere certi ritmi con questo coso perennemente davanti agli occhi>> disse Harry e sculacciò Louis. una pacca leggera, ma sufficiente a rendere l’idea.

Louis socchiuse gli occhi e cacciò un piccolo gemito. <<uhm…>> disse.

<<allora ti piace davvero>> fece Harry.

<<mi piace quando lo fai tu. non so perché, mi rilassa e mi … va beh. Torno di là. Ti consiglio tappi per le orecchie oppure tieni la funzione registratore pronta>>

<<faccio prima a restare in bagno allora>> disse Harry e si sganciò da corpo di Louis.

E quando Louis ebbe fatto due passi verso la porta gli diede una pacca sul culo. <<di buon auspicio>> gli disse sorridendo. Louis si morse il labbro inferiore. E poi andò nella propria stanza.

 

<<uhm… sìììììì>> e poi

<<mmm…. Ancoraaaa, aaaaaaaaah più forteeee, sììììììììììììì>> e così via.

Harry non aspettò in bagno, ma una volta iniziata la sessione orgasmica di Louis desiderò di esserci rimasto.

Non era vera la cosa delle registrazioni ovviamente, ma la voce di Louis pre e durante orgasmo era qualcosa di estremamente eccitante. E la mano scivolò sul proprio membro in cerca di un po’ di conforto.

<<ooooooooooooh sìììììììììììì….sììììììììììììììì>> lo sentì ancora.

Harry afferrò il cuscino e si voltò sulla pancia. Provò ad immaginare di stare sopra e dentro Louis in quel momento. Non si rese veramente conto del perché ne sentisse il bisogno, ma il sesso ci rende quello che siamo, quelli che sono i nostri desideri più reconditi e profondi. Nel caso di Harry nemmeno così tanto profondi.

E poi visualizzò il volto di Louis mentre lo sculacciava e l’espressione che aveva, con il labbro inferiore tra i denti.

<<mmmm… sììì… delizioso>> disse piano e andò avanti a sfregare il corpo contro la propria mano, schiacciata tra il membro e il materasso.

E nell’altra stanza Louis ansimava e gemeva ed emetteva una serie di suoni che entravano dritti nella testa di Harry e poi giù fino allo stomaco e si scioglievano risalendo lungo il suo pene e poi venne. E fu una sensazione fortissima e piena di timore allo stesso momento.

 

-

 

<<buongiorno>> fece Louis entrando in cucina.

Jeff alzò il volto dalla pagina di quotidiano che leggeva e sorrise, Harry attese l’abbraccio di Louis e gli sussurrò “buongiorno splendore” all’orecchio.

<<il professore? Ci fa compagnia?>> chiese Harry.

<<no. È andato via presto, gli scoccia farsi vedere dai vicini rientrare al mattino. Preferisce intrufolarsi di notte e fingere di averla passata a casa>>

 <<davvero gli importa tanto?>> chiese Jeff.

Louis alzò le spalle.

<<che stai preparando?>> chiese ad Harry e intanto prese il pane e lo mise a tostare.

<<uova, niente di che…>>

In quella Jeff si alzò e si infilò la giacca. <<io vado, ci si vede questa sera tesoro>> andò verso Harry e gli diede un bacio sulla guancia e poi si voltò verso Louis che si sollevò leggermente sulle punte e si scambiarono un abbraccio. <<ciao Louis, buona giornata>>. <<grazie Jeff, anche a te>> e poi si staccarono e Louis tornò a controllare il pane.

Harry salutò Jeff alzando la spatola di legno e poi si voltò verso Louis che appoggiato al ripiano della cucina gli dava le spalle e non solo. Lo colpì sulla natica.

<<ouch!! Perché lo hai fatto!!!>>

<<ti ho visto sai? Ti stavi strusciando su Jeff>> disse Harry.

<<cooosa??? Sei pazzo? Non lo farei mai, sono solo più lento nei movimenti>>

<<non farlo più>>

<<non te lo tocco il tuo Jeff. Non lo farei mai.>>

Poi guardò Harry e incrociò le mani sul petto <<e poi sei un ipocrita!! Tu ti strusci costantemente su di me>>

<<che c’entra! Io posso. Invece tu no, non mi va di vederti mentre ti strusci su qualcun altro>> E si fermarono un momento. Harry realizzò quello che aveva detto. Wow.

Louis si passò una mano sul culo, proprio dove Harry lo aveva picchiato.

<<ti sta venendo una cosa per questa cosa, te ne rendi conto? Non fai che sculacciarmi>>

<<non dirlo come se non ti piacesse>>

<<è a te che non dovrebbe piacere così tanto!>> fece Louis e il tostapane scattò.

 

-

 

<<Cosa ti va di vedere?>> disse Harry davanti alla tv con il telecomando in mano.

<<scegli tu, tanto non mi concentrerei su nulla>> rispose Louis.

Harry allora andò verso il divano e vi si buttò sopra, comprendo in parte anche Louis.

L’amico si mosse e si sistemò in modo da giacere per metà sul corpo di Harry, con la testa appoggiata sul suo petto.

Harry che era molto più alto era sdraiato con un piede che oltrepassava il bracciolo e l’altro sul pavimento.

<<ricordami per quale motivo non abbiamo preso un divano più grande?>> chiese Louis.

<<volevamo divano e poltrona perché ci sembrava più carino>>

<<bene, siamo i soliti coglioni insomma>> disse Louis e guardò verso la poltrona che era sommersa di libri e vestiti.

<<io sto bene anche così>> fece Harry

<<hai praticamente metà del tuo gigantesco corpo che sporge dal divano!!>> fece Louis <<e non ci stai tutto, sei troppo lungo>> Disse Louis e Harry fece uno strano lamento.

Louis allora alzò gli occhi al cielo <<pervertito>> gli disse.

<<no, è solo che è una frase che mi sento dire spesso>> fece Harry compiaciuto.

<<ahahahahhahahah>> scoppiò a ridere Louis. <<sei un cretino lo sai?>> poi si alzò sulle braccia.

<<povero Jeff, ora lo guarderò con occhi diversi>> fece e si mise di nuovo nella posizione di prima. Ovvero sdraiato su Harry.

<<hey! Pensa al tuo professore!!!>> e gli diede una pacca sul culo col braccio con cui avvolgeva il corpo di Louis.

<<ouch! Harry!!!! la smetti>>

<<di fare cosa?>> e poi un'altra pacca.

<<ahahahhahahha, smettila!!!>> e ne partirono ancora. Spank, spank spank.

<<Harry…>> fece Louis con un po’ di affanno. <<fermati>> disse piano.

Harry si fermò e guardò verso Louis che aveva le guance arrossate e sembrava davvero accaldato.

<<scusa io… è un gioco>> disse Harry.

<<lo so, ma … è … >> Louis si morse il labbro inferiore.

<<ho capito Lou, scusami>>

<<non dico che non sia divertente, anzi è troppo divertente… forse qualcosa in più di divertente>> precisò Louis. 

<<certo… comunque sei davvero carino così…>> fece Harry.

<<così?>> chiese Louis senza sapere cosa di preciso intendesse Harry.

L’amico annuì.

 

Si rimisero a guardare la tv anche se nessuno dei due si ricordava cosa stessero guardando.

<<Lou?>> disse Harry.

<<dimmi>>

<<tu e il professore… voi fate queste cose?>> chiese con un po’ di imbarazzo.

<<no. Non direi, una volta l’ho chiamato _papino_ , ma si è quasi offeso, credeva lo stessi prendendo in giro per l’età>> disse sorridendo e poi aggiunse <<tu e Jeff?>>

<<no, no, figurati. Cioè io non ho nemmeno mai provato a … la nostra relazione si basa molto più su altre cose>>

<<che c’entra! Farete anche sesso no?>> disse Louis.

<<sì, beh… facciamo l’amore>> specificò Harry senza troppa convinzione.

Louis aggrottò le sopracciglia. <<e non si scopa mentre si fa l’amore?>>

<<sai cosa intendo, lui è uno romantico e dolce e ama gli abbracci e i baci e le carezze e farlo in modo romantico, non è uno da… è uno romantico insomma!>>

<<io sono romantico. Ma ciò non mi vieta di fare anche del gran sesso e godere di piccole perversioni>> fece Louis. si sentiva davvero uno romantico. Solo non stava con la persona giusta.

Quella con cui vivere quel lato del proprio carattere.

<<quindi qualcosa voi fate?>> chiese di nuovo Harry incuriosito.

<<una volta mi sono legato i polsi con la sua cravatta, ma l’ho fatto io. Di solito funziona che io faccio… uhm.. come dire “la troietta?” e lui mi scopa>>

<<le mie orecchie stanno fumando>> fece Harry arrossendo.

<<dai scemo! Come non avessimo mai parlato di sesso>> disse Louis ridendo.

<<beh è comunque qualcosa…>> commentò Harry.

<<credo di sì. insomma è così che è nata, non ha potuto resistere al mio irresistibile corpo. Ma è uno di quei rapporti in cui sono io a “fare” per “farmi fare”>>

Harry si mise un braccio sotto la testa e guardò verso il soffitto. <<e immagino che non ti prenda a sculacciate molto spesso>> disse.

<<no, non direi… sei l’unico ad avere questa ossessione a quanto pare>>

<<mi sento un eletto, ma non intendo metterti a disagio>> <<non è disagio, è eccitazione>> specificò Louis.

<<lo so e probabilmente non è nemmeno corretto farlo>> provò a dire Harry che ovviamente stava pensando a quanto avrebbe voluto farlo.

<<per nulla>> disse Louis. <<dovresti provare con Jeff>> disse Louis

<<manca la materia prima>>

<<non ha un culo lui?>>

<<non ha _il tuo_ culo lui. >> fece Harry diretto.

Louis sorrise.  <<mi dispiace davvero, è un peccato. Le tue mani hanno un potenziale enorme>>

<<già… se potessi avere insomma, intendo così per dire, se potessi usufruire del tuo… lato b, non hai idea del tempo che passerei a sculacciarlo>>

<<uhm… mi sto facendo un’idea, che altro?>> chiese Louis senza pensare.

<<a morderlo, a baciarlo, a leccarlo a mangiarti e tutto mentre con le mie mani non faccio che abusare della sua superficie>>

<<avrei il lato b più coccolato del pianeta, per quello che è la mia idea di _coccole_ almeno >>

<<che vita ingiusta la nostra>> disse Harry

<<già, io che faccio l’addrizza cazzo del mio professore e tu che fai la posa del missionario tutti i giorni con Jeff>>

<<si, tutti i giorni, come no>>

<<ahahahahahahahhahah… siete così tristi>> disse Louis ridendo.

<<abbiamo una relazione matura>>

<<oh beh, è quello che tutti cercano a ventuno anni giusto?>>

<<quando non sono impegnati a fare la Lolita dei poveri>> rispose sarcastico Harry.

<<hey! sei scorretto>>

<<no tu lo sei.>>

<<vuoi sculacciarmi per questo?>>

I due si fermarono e si guardarono intensamente per un po’.

 

Poi si misero seduti, anzi Louis si mise in ginocchio, e Harry seduto.

<<solo una volta e non deve essere una cosa sessuale, okay? È solo per ridere>> fece Louis puntando il dito verso Harry <<prometti>>

<<croce sul cuore, è solo curiosità e divertimento, lo giuro>> e detto ciò si guardarono valutando la posizione. <<come ti vuoi mettere?>>

<<mi giro che dici?>> fece Louis e si voltò dando le spalle ad Harry e appoggiandosi in avanti sulle mani.

Harry si mise in ginocchio dietro di Lui, tenendosi ad una distanza di venti centimetri circa dal suo corpo.

<<ci sono>>

<<e perché ci metti tanto?>>

<<mi sto godendo il panorama>> commentò Harry. 

Louis scoppiò a ridere cadendo in avanti sui gomiti.

<<oh merda così è anche peggio>>

<<allora resto così>> disse Louis malizioso.

<<ti rendi conto che lo stiamo facendo davvero?>>

<<sai non vedo altri motivi per cui dovrei stare con il mio culo puntato verso la tua faccia, quindi mi rendo abbastanza conto, ti muovi ora?>> Spank!!!

<<wow>> fece Louis.

<<cazzo>> fece Harry. e poi ancora spank.

<<wow>> fece di nuovo Louis.

<<è troppo forte?>>

<<e da quando è un problema?>> disse Louis con il labbro inferiore catturato fra i denti.

<<continuo?>>

<<si ti prego, cioè non che io ti stia pregando, ma si ti prego>> <<cazzo.>> disse Harry che aveva la faccia in piena estasi.

E poi ancora spank, spank spank…

<<cazzo!>> fece Louis e si spostò in avanti. <<non posso continuare, devo fermarmi.>>

<<ti ho fatto male? Lou non volevo>>

Louis si voltò e guardò Harry con gli occhi fuori dalla testa.

<<è quello lo scopo per cui lo fai Harry e comunque non è quello il motivo>> e così dicendo si indicò tra le gambe. Beh … il motivo era abbastanza evidente.

<<oh>>

<<già>>

Poi Louis si alzò tenendosi una mano sull’inguine per coprire quella cosa.

<<devo decisamente riparlare con il professore di questa cosa>> disse e si eclissò nel bagno.

<<già>> fece Harry e si buttò faccia in avanti sul divano emettendo un lamento.

 

-

 

Due sere dopo cenarono con Liam e si sorbirono tutta la storia dell’ultima volta che lui e Zayn avevano passato la notte insieme e quello che avevano fatto e che si erano detti e le solite cose assurde che dicevano ogni fottutissima volta solo per non ammettere l’evidenza dei fatti.

La conclusione di quella serata fu che quando Liam se ne andò Louis ed Harry si guardarono e girarono gli occhi all’indietro.

<<non c’è peggior sordo di chi non vuol sentire>>

<<o peggior cieco di chi non vuol vedere>> fece Harry.

<<perché si complicano la vita così tanto. Insomma abbiamo capito che non fanno sesso ogni volta e che è diverso e bla bla bla,  ma gli amici non passano notti intere a baciarsi e tutto il resto e  non sono gelosi delle rispettive fidanzate!!!>>

<<e potrebbero anche essere felici con loro, ma il fatto è che se non riesci a smettere di desiderare il tuo amico un motivo c’è e non può essere sempre “era un gioco, non è possibile, tanto non avrebbe senso”>> fece Harry.

<<quanto sono stupidi!!! Ed ora questa cosa andrà avanti fino alla prossima festa o “debolezza”>> proseguì Louis. 

<<sai cosa dovremmo fare?>> Harry alzò il dito come gli fosse venuta una splendida idea.

<<farci gli affari nostri? Non spettegolare alle loro spalle?>> disse Louis

<<anche, ma non sarebbe divertente. Diciamo loro che noi abbiamo la risposta. Devono darsi una possibilità e se non funziona continueranno con la storia delle “fidanzate” e finiranno per tradirle.

Tanto vale farlo con coscienza. >>

<<io l’ho detto a Zayn una volta, questa stessa cosa. >>

<<e che ti ha detto?>>

<<ha risposto “proprio tu ed Harry volete darci consigli?”>> e si è messo a ridere.

Harry spalancò la bocca esterrefatto. <<come osa!!! E chi siamo noi??? Gli scemi del gruppo???

>> 

<<non so cosa intendesse>> poi Louis si alzò a prendere una birra <<non ci voglio dare fiducia Harold>>

<<Niall?? Facciamoglielo dire da Niall>> disse Harry.

<<oh sì, chiamalo, metti in vivavoce>> fece Louis e Harry lo fece.

 

_-hey Harry che succede per chiamare a quest’ora?_

_-mi serve un favore. Devi fare l’uomo saggio okay?_

_-sei ubriaco?_

_-non proprio, non del tutto. comunque serve il tuo intervento per quei due cretini dei nostri amici._

_Liam è stato qui e .._

_-non dirmi ancora la cosa del gioco? Che sono amici, che succede solo quando sono ubriachi… che noiosi._

_-esatto, ma vedi io e Louis abbiamo la soluzione. Solo non ci vogliono dare retta -beh è naturale!_

_-anche tu ti ci metti?_

_(in tutto questo Louis ascoltava senza dire una parola e Niall ovviamente non sapeva di essere in vivavoce)_

_-andiamo non c’ nessuno più incasinato di voi e volete mettervi pure a dare consigli?_

_-incasinati??? Ma scherzi siamo gli unici ad avere delle relazioni stabili._

_-ahahahhahaahh sì certo, stabilizzate sul fatto che state con una persona che non è quella che desiderate davvero_

_-ma che diavolo dici?_

_-andiamo Harry. non fingere con me. ti ricordo quello che mi hai detto la prima volta che hai visto Louis tre anni fa._

_(harry guardò imbarazzato Louis e scosse la testa)_

_-non so di che parli_

_-certo. Non lo sai. Lo hai chiamato “il padre dei miei figli” per due mesi, per poi venire a dirmi tutto mogio “credo stia diventando il mio migliore amico” per poi essere praticamente sposati e in grado di far sentire chiunque il terzo incomodo quando vi chiudete nella vostra piccola bolla, i vostri “ragazzi” sono dei poveri disperati. Appena verrete colpiti da un minimo di intelligenza vi farete la scopata del secolo e storia chiusa, ma ovviamente, siete troppo idioti per questo e capisco quegli altri due idioti per non volervi ascoltare. Siete un esempio orribile.  Quindi scusami se mentre do torto a loro gli do comunque ragione. siete quattro idioti, ma vi voglio bene._

E con quello Niall salutò e agganciò.

 

Harry guardò verso Louis che aveva la faccia di uno che non ci stava capendo nulla.

<<non ho detto quella cosa, quella _del padre dei miei figli_ , cioè non mi ricordo. Forse ho detto qualcosa del genere, ma, insomma, era la prima volta che ti vedevo… sei, tu sei, cioè… è un modo per dire che… cioè sai quando vedi un ragazzo e pensi che sia…bello, un bel ragazzo ecco.  e dici una di quelle cose del tipo… “lo sposerei” cioè non nel senso sposare, aspetta! è il modo sbagliato. Cioè è quando vuoi dire che uno è talmente sexy che potresti decidere di fare sesso con lui, con lui soltanto per il resto della vita… okay forse così è anche peggio … ma tu hai capito vero?>>

Louis sembrava non riuscire a svegliarsi da quello stato di confusione, era quasi catatonico.

<<Louis?>> provò a chiamarlo Harry.

<<sì, certo, io capisco… non sto pensando che… certo so che, insomma anche io la prima volta che ti ho visto ho pensato delle cose. Cioè sai quanto sei bello e insomma, tutti amano Harry giusto? E poi c’è quella cosa che siamo molto… empatici? Si dice così?>>

<<esattamente! e il fatto che viviamo insieme da due anni e mezzo crea quella cosa della “bolla” … insomma io sono felice che siamo diventati amici. Cioè è stato perfetto così e poi noi non… è diverso giusto? Liam e Zayn, loro fanno robe e … tu e io. Noi siamo solo amici.>>

<<ovvio. non è la stessa cosa, una cosa detta o pensata tre anni fa non significa nulla. noi non siamo sposati e tu non vuoi che io sia il padre dei tuoi figli. Jeff! Vedi? Jeff è perfetto. Materiale da matrimonio e figli, non che io non ne voglia un giorno>>

<<certo! Non significa che tu non sia una persona con cui avere una relazione seria e dei figli, so che li vuoi come so che sogni di sposarti, solo… insomma sai la differenza qual è. Insomma lui è uno tranquillo e tu sei… più… cioè magari uno prima che ai figli pensa a quante volte farti venire in una notte o cose così>> disse Harry.

A Louis cadde di mano il cavatappi.

<<oh… okay, capisco, certo.>> disse mentre si piegava per raccoglierlo.

<<non uno facile, sia chiaro, solo che sei molto … viene da pensare al sesso perché sei… invitante?>>

<<sono invitante?>>

Harry alzò le spalle estremamente frustrato. quella conversazione che cercava di salvarli dall’imbarazzo sembrava prendere una direzione sempre più sbagliata.

<<cioè lo sai, non è che non ti dica mai cose del genere quando ti vesti o …>> fece Harry.

<<la prima cosa che ti viene in mente, certo, lo so. delizioso e da scopare tutta la notte.>> disse Louis.

<<sì, non è come “il padre dei miei figli”, ma ero con Niall e cercavo un modo pulito per dire che

>> 

<<che? Che la prima cosa che hai pensato guardandomi è stata a quante volte avresti voluto farmi venire in una notte?>> chiese Louis.

Harry arrossì furiosamente. <<sto andando male vero?>>

<<no, hey! Non c’è problema, niente di nuovo, insomma siamo noi giusto? Era solo che sentirlo dire da Niall e insieme a tutte quelle cose… cioè sono solo un po’ stupito>>

<<ma noi stiamo bene giusto?>>

<<come sempre e sai che ti dico? Dovremmo farci gli affari nostri, che si fottano loro e le loro congetture. Giusto?>>

<<giusto! Perfetto.>> concluse Harry.

 

 

Dopo un’oretta circa erano seduti sul divano uno accanto all’altro. Distratti dai pensieri.

Si guardarono un paio di volte e distolsero entrambi lo sguardo. Poi Louis disse così fuori dal nulla. <<ma così per dire… quante volte?>>

<<come? Quante volte cosa?>> chiese Harry.

<<quante volte in una notte?>> rilanciò Louis.

<<oh>> Harry sorrise e arrossì. <<uhm… quattro. Sarebbe una buona media>>

<<wow, quattro è un sacco di volte. ed è quasi impossibile>> fece Louis piacevolmente incuriosito.

<<può darsi, ma credo potrei riuscirci.>> fece Harry piuttosto convinto.

<<e come?>> volle sapere Louis non tanto convinto.

<<beh… una sculacciandoti, una con la bocca e una con le dita e poi… beh… una con...>> disse Harry e si guardò tra le gambe e anche lo sguardo di Louis cadde proprio lì.

Louis ebbe un fremito. Poi annuì.  <<è un buon piano>>

<<un ottimo piano. >> disse Harry.

E poi tornarono entrambi a guardare verso la televisione.

<<furbo anche, come piano>> <<dici?>> chiese Harry.

<<insomma sai che la prima cosa mi metterebbe già nella condizione di … essere molto eccitato e predisposto>> fece Louis.

<<già. È una cosa su cui faccio molto affidamento in effetti>>

<<sei furbo Styles>>

<<grazie>> fece Harry.

E dentro di sé pensò a quanto avrebbe voluto farlo. Avrebbe tremendamente voluto vedere quel piano realizzarsi.

Ma… quelle erano solo chiacchiere giusto?

E loro erano loro.

E poi c’erano Jeff e il professore.

E certe cose non si fanno.

<< a volte mi capita sai? Di pensare a quella sera che mi hai… insomma che abbiamo fatto quella cosa>> disse Louis interrompendo i pensieri di Harry.

<<ti capita di pensarci?>> chiese Harry.

<<sì. mi capita, a te mai?>> chiese Louis, ma sapeva la risposta.

<<capita, anche a me>> almeno una volta al giorno sotto la doccia. Pensò Harry.

<<secondo te è stata una cosa sbagliata? Una specie di tradimento?>>

<<no, non l’ho mai pensato, era solo… ne stavamo parlando e abbiamo provato, come quando assaggi qualcosa di nuovo a tavola>>

Harry disse quella cosa e scosse la testa perché era proprio un esempio del cazzo.

<<certo. Una cosa così. Non è che stai tradendo tutto il resto del cibo>> fece Louis.

<<credo si possa dire così.>>

<<e non l’ho fatto con l’intendo di eccitarmi, ti ho fermato quando è successo, ricordi?>> fece Louis.

<<certo Louis, non mi devi spiegazioni, davvero io ero lì, so come è andata>> disse Harry.

<<ma allo stesso tempo non è che non si potesse prevedere una cosa del genere>> fece Louis

<<è vero, ma sembrava … divertente>>

<<già… è un po’ come quando hai detto quella cosa, quella sera, è stata quella cosa che mi ha fatto pensare… forse>> fece Louis che sembrava seguire un filo preciso nel suo discorso.

<<quale cosa?>> Harry ancora non capiva.

<<hai detto che ipotizzando di poter avere il mio “culo” e non quello di Jeff avresti passato tutto il

tempo a …>>

<<oh! sì, mi ricordo cosa ho detto. >> Harry iniziò a capire. Ma non era sicuro, aveva anche il timore che in qualche modo Louis lo stesse accusando di essere stato lui ad istigare quella specie di “tradimento” anche se non volevano chiamarlo così.

<<e anche dirmi che quando guardi il mio corpo pensi a cose come “delizioso” e “scoparmi tutta la notte” o a quante volte mi faresti venire>>

<<Louis, io intendo che…>>

<<no, non sto dicendo che mi dia fastidio, sto dicendo che … ci penso. E poi penso al perché non lo fai, con Jeff?>>

<<perché è diverso. Lui non è come…>>

<<me?>>

Harry si sentì un po’ stretto in un angolo.

<<che significa?>>chiese ancora Louis.

<<anche tu hai il professore e non mi sembra che ti sia tirato indietro sapendo quello che poteva accadere e hai anche detto che con lui… era diverso>> fece Harry cercando si spartire un po’ le colpe, ma davvero non aveva capito cosa Louis volesse dire veramente.

<<è diverso>>

I due si guardarono. Ora si erano entrambi chiusi in un angolo.

<<che stai cercando di dire?>> chiese Harry fuori dai denti.

<<niente, stavo solo parlando con te e non lo so… cercavo di capire>> fece Louis che in qualche modo si era messo in una specie di trappola da solo.

<<capire cosa?>>

<<qual è la differenza tra quello che faresti con me e quello che fai con Jeff ma soprattutto perché questa differenza>>

<<senti io voglio bene a Jeff, è un bravo ragazzo, ma forse, fisicamente, può darsi che fisicamente io sia più attratto da te e non è sminuire il rapporto tra me e lui è solo che tu hai un modo di fare che… insomma sai che ti trovo…>> disse Harry e con la mano indicò il corpo di Louis come a dire “lo sai, guardati, capiscimi”

<<delizioso?>> e lo disse con un tono completamente differente.

<<sì delizioso.  Ma te lo dico da sempre e non capisco perché ora deve diventare un problema>> fece Harry. decisamente non capiva quello che stava per accadere.

<<no, non è un problema!>>

<<ora ogni volta che istintivamente penserò o farò qualcosa mi dovrò fermare e capire se questa cosa è giusta? È questo che stai facendo, stai mettendo dei limiti, vuoi che…>>

<<no! Io non voglio che le cose cambino tra di noi. Stiamo solo parlando. Harry. ti prego, stiamo solo parlando, okay?>> Louis si maledì per aver iniziato quel discorso perché stava finendo nella direzione opposta a dove avrebbe voluto farlo finire.

<<non posso smettere di pensare certe cose, ma posso non dirtele se questo sistema la questione>>

<<la questione non esiste, io voglio che tu continui a dire tutto quello che pensi per come lo pensi, lo sai! È il nostro patto, nessuna bugia, nessun segreto tra di noi, libertà, quindi sputa fuori tutto quello che vuoi dire e come lo vuoi dire. non c’è nessuna questione, era solo, scusami, mi sono incasinato nei miei stessi pensieri e … >>

<<hey Lou, capisco ok? È che l’idea che le cose cambino tra di noi mi terrorizza, perché io adoro come siamo.>>

<<anche io, noi siamo noi e siamo liberi… dì e fa tutto quello che ti pare!>> disse Louis.

<<bene. e tu fai lo stesso, qualsiasi cosa andrà sempre bene purché tu sia sincero. >> disse Harry.

<<bene. lo farò>> Fece Louis.

Il programma davanti a loro finì, scorrevano già i titoli di coda.

Louis si stirò e si alzò cercando di sgranchirsi un po’ le gambe.

<<io vado a letto>> fece. <<ci si vede a colazione okay?>> disse e andò sculettando (cosa che faceva sempre) verso la propria camera.

<<mi sento benedetto quando ti vedo camminare>> fece Harry e quando Louis si voltò gli fece l’occhiolino, era il suo modo per dire tutto a posto.

Louis rimase un attimo immobile. E poi disse sorridendo e giocando un po’ con l’orlo della maglietta che indossava <<sai se non fossimo “impegnati” mi piacerebbe davvero provare quella cosa delle quattro volte e … insomma vedere se il tuo piano è un buon piano>> disse sorridendo e arrossendo leggermente.

<<cazzo!>> fece Harry e nel giro di un nanosecondo prese Louis e lo spinse prima contro la porta della camera e poi lo gettò sul letto.

 

<<via, via!>> disse mentre gli levava i vestiti.

<<c’è troppa roba sul tuo corpo e non è quella giusta>> disse Harry in un modo così sexy che fece eccitare Louis da morire e ancora non era accaduto nulla.

E in un attimo Louis si trovò prono, al centro del letto, il sedere per aria e il cuscino stretto sotto la testa. Gli serviva qualcosa da afferrare.

Lo strinse sempre più forte.

Tutte e quattro le volte.

 

(capitolo due)

_< <adoro i piani ben riusciti>>_

quella fu l’ultima cosa che udì uscire dalla bocca di Harry prima di addormentarsi esausto.

 

<<lou, lou>> una voce disse.

<<mmmpf>> mormorò Louis.

<<il tuo telefono… fa una cosa>> disse Harry.

<<sta suonando>> fece Louis e si accorse di stare sbavando sul cuscino. <<suona>>

<<rispondi>> disse Harry <<fallo smettere>>

Louis si alzò, le gambe impigliate nelle lenzuola, il corpo nudo e appiccicoso.

<<sì?... oh ciao… nah… io e … abbiamo visto un film e … mmm… a pranzo? Che ore sono?

Cazzo!!! Mi dai un oretta? Ok, a dopo.>>

Louis si sollevò di scatto e schizzò fuori dal letto imprecando. <<wow, gravità… ok, che cosa strana>> disse e poi cercando di controllare le proprie gambe andò verso la porta della camera per dirigersi in bagno.

Dopo cinque minuti si udì la doccia.

Dopo venti minuti la doccia si fermò, si sentirono nuove imprecazioni e poi qualcuno si lanciò sulla testa di Harry, picchiandolo.

<<guarda!!! guarda cosa hai fatto!!! Io ti ammazzo Harry!!!>> disse Louis

<<sei pazzo???>> disse Harry sollevandosi e afferrando le mani di Louis. <<smetti di picchiarmi!!!>>

<<guarda cosa hai fatto???>> fece Louis.

Harry guardò.

Innanzi tutto notò il fatto che Louis era completamente nudo, bagnato e profumato e in un secondo momento realizzò il perché fosse così fuori di se.

<<wow… >> fece Harry

<<wow??? Io ti ammazzo!!! Come faccio ad andare così da…>> Si guardarono.

Merda!!!

Il corpo di Louis era pieno di segni, lasciati dalle mani e dalla bocca di Harry.

<<io non mi sono reso conto>>

<<io ti ammazzo!!!>>

<<hey!! C’eri anche tu e non è che ti sia lamentato. Non al primo ne al secondo ne al terzo ne al quarto orgasmo e mi sembra anche di ricordare parecchi “più forte Harry”>>

La mano di Louis tappò la bocca di Harry. <<stai zitto!! Non osare parlare di questa cosa hai capito??? adesso cosa faccio??? Come faccio???>>

<<potresti dirgli che hai mal di testa e non scoparci>>

<<ah ah… e allora perché dovrei vederlo???>>

<<perché uscite insieme da quasi un anno?>>

<<oh, smettila. Sai benissimo su cosa si basa la nostra storia>>

<<ok, digli che lo vuoi fare al buio. Bendalo!!!>> Louis sembrò valutare la cosa. poi guardò verso Harry. e fece uno strano sorriso.

<<andata?>> chiese Harry

Louis sorrise ancora. <<ok>> e guardò ancora Harry con quello strano ghigno.

 

<<Louis!!! cazzo!!!>> fece Harry dal bagno <<bendalo>> disse Louis.

<<non è divertente!!! Non è proprio divertente>>

<<scusa ma non me ne sono proprio reso conto>> fece Louis con tono sarcastico. << e ben ti sta.

Mi ha risollevato il morale saperti fottuto quanto e più di me>>

Harry udì la porta di casa chiudersi. Poi si guardò ancora nello specchio. Aveva quattro succhiotti sul collo e sullo sterno.  Merda! Pensò.

Ma provò anche uno strano piacere pensando che li avesse lasciati Louis.

E che erano stati talmente presi dal sesso da non rendersi conto di quello che lasciavano uno sul corpo dell’altro.

 

-

 

<<è l’ultima volta>> disse Louis ansimando, sdraiato nel letto sfatto, completamente nudo, le braccia sopra la testa tenute ferme da una mano di Harry, la gamba sollevata e appoggiata alla spalla del suo migliore amico che spingeva in modo frenetico nel suo corpo. e con la mano libera lo teneva per la coscia  e stringeva e lasciava nuovi segni, come quelli lasciati prima, mentre lo sculacciava, con la bocca sprofondata tra le sue natiche.

<<sì, sì, è l’ultima volta-ahhh>> fece Harry. senza perdere ritmo.

<<non lo faremo mai piuhhh… non voglio più che mi tocchi… aaaaaaaaahh, non voglio più sentirti dentro di me…>> Harry spingeva e annuiva e si abbassava e baciava il collo di Louis.

<<dillo, dillo anche tu>> continuò Louis.

<<non ti toccherò mai più… mai, lo giuro… ohhhhhhhhh>>

E continuarono con quelle frasi prive di ogni logica fino a che Louis non schizzò sulla propria pancia senza che Harry lo toccasse, e quella visione mandò Harry al limite.

Dopo l’orgasmo, il terzo anche quella volta Harry crollò accanto al corpo di Louis e scivolò fuori lentamente.

Louis si mosse un po’ per sistemarsi.

<<sporchi le lenzuola>>

<<sei tu a fare il bucato>> fece Louis. <<e poi è l’ultima volta>>

Harry si sollevò e si mise praticamente sopra Louis che gli fece spazio allargando le gambe. Harry allungò un braccio e afferrò le lenzuola tirandole sopra i loro corpi nudi e si mise a sbaciucchiare il collo di Louis.

<<non toccarmi ho detto>> disse Louis.

<<sei noioso, non ti sto toccando, sono solo due baci>> fece Harry.

<<non sono noioso, sono sensato uno dei due lo deve essere>> fece Louis

<<sensato. Come no.>>

<<se fosse per te andremmo avanti a farlo per tutto il giorno e tutta la notte>>

<<mi piace come idea>>

<<lo so. ormai ho le natiche perennemente viola lo sai? Sai quante scuse mi tocca inventare?>> disse Louis dando una botta sulla testa di Harry che era infilata tra il suo collo e la spalla.

<<potresti anche lasciarlo, tanto ci sono io>>  fece Harry.

<<no, tu non ci sei. Tu sei solo uno stronzo traditore ricordi?>> fece Louis e si mise ad arrotolare le ciocche castane di Harry intorno alle dita.

<<non è vero>> fece Harry iniziando a succhiare un po’ la pelle di Louis sulla spalla.

<<non farlo! Smetti di marcare un territorio che non è tuo>> fece Louis e lo spinse via. Harry sollevò la testa e si appoggiò su un gomito e guardò Louis negli occhi.

<<sei così bello. Sei la cosa più deliziosa del pianeta lo sai?>> e sorrise. Louis scoppiò a ridere.

<<sei un idiota, comunque questo è l’ultimo post orgasmo della nostra storia hai capito?>>

<<ho capito. ricevuto. Agli ordini.>>

<<ora che ne dici di una dormita, una doccia e poi una bella colazione?>>

<<andata.>> fece Harry e si abbassò a baciare Louis. il bacio doveva essere solo un piccolo smack sulle labbra, ma divenne subito più intenso, poi molto più intenso, poi appassionato, poi molto più appassionato, poi sconcio, poi decisamente sconcio, poi divenne quasi un preliminare, poi lo divenne del tutto.

<<ce la fai ancora una volta?>> disse Harry.

<<però è l’ultima>> fece Louis.

-

 

 

<<sei perfetto>> disse Harry tenendo con una mano la pancia di Louis e premendo il  corpo contro il suo.

Erano in salotto, sul divano.

Louis in ginocchio, con la schiena arcuata e le spalle contro il petto di Harry che dietro di lui lo teneva sempre più stretto, mentre spingeva ancora dentro al corpo del proprio migliore amico.

<<sei così perfetto, lo sai? Non c’è niente di più perfetto>>

<<non lasciarmi, più forte, ti prego, più forte>> diceva Louis e con la mano saliva e si perdeva sulla nuca di Harry, cercavano di voltarsi e baciarsi ma la posizione non gli consentiva di arrivare uno fino alla bocca dell’altro e allora le parole continuavano ad uscire, mentre il loro povero divano scricchiolava e sbatteva conto la parete.

<<resterei dentro di te per sempre, non smetterei mai… sei così perfetto, sei così delizioso>>

<<sì… dimmelo, continua a dirmelo, ti prego… delizioso.>>

<<sì, non farei che assaggiare la tua pelle e nutrirmi del tuo corpo, sei così buono Lou…. Mi fai impazzire…. Ti amo>>

E Louis si irrigidì di colpo.

<<cosa?>> chiese

Harry spinse ancora un po’ <<cosa?>> e sentendo Louis fermo smise di spingere.

Louis si tolse. E scese dal divano. <<cazzo! Sei uno stronzo!! Perché hai detto quella cosa??? hai rovinato tutto>> disse andando verso il bagno.

Harry gli andò dietro ma solo per vedersi sbattere la porta sul naso <<non lo penso, Louis era il momento!! Smettila di fare l’isterico. Era solo il momento>>

La porta si aprì. <<era il momento sbagliato!>>

<<ma non lo penso! Non ti amo. Non me ne frega un cazzo di quello che ho detto. Sai che non ti amo.>> e allungò la mano verso di lui. <<ti prego, possiamo tornare di là a scopare, senza amore, senza sentimento, solo tu e io?>>

<<solo tu e io? Ok, ma è l’ultima volta, devi promettere che questa è l’ultima volta>>

<<giuro che è l’ultima volta, lo giuro>>

<<e non mi ami>>

<<no. Non ti amo. Non provo niente per te, a parte che sei il mio migliore amico e ti voglio bene eccetera, ma non ti amo, giuro Louis. non ho mai pensato una cosa del genere, era il climax. Tu vuoi che parli e l’afflusso sanguigno no è proprio nel mio cervello in quei momenti, mi perdoni?

>> 

<<ok.>>

<<possiamo continuare?>>

<<ho perso un po’ lo spirito, sai?>>

<<e se faccio in modo di rimetterti nello spirito giusto?

<<non so se funzionerà.>>

Harry lo prese e lo sollevò caricandoselo in spalla e si voltò per andare in salotto e mentre camminava sculacciava il sedere di Louis e mordeva le coscia che si trovava vicino alla sua bocca.

Lo buttò sul divano.

<<a quattro zampe baby>> disse.

E si mise dietro di lui, una bella pacca sulle natiche e poi iniziò a baciarlo tra di esse.

<<uhm… sto ritrovando lo spirito>>

<<mmm… non hai un idea.>>

 

Dopo mezz’ora erano sul divano, Harry seduto appoggiato allo schienale e Louis con la schiena contro il suo petto e il membro di Harry nel suo corpo.

E si muoveva e rimbalzava sul corpo di Harry, e ansimava e gemeva e urlava.

<<sììì, tesoro così… adoro quando mi cavalchi così>> disse Harry

<<ti sento… ti sento così tanto, sei enorme, mi piaci da morire… uhm… non sai quanto mi piaci>>

<<anche io ti voglio baby, sei perfetto, sei così perfetto…>> e andarono avanti così fino a che…

TOC TOC TOC <<HEY!!! LOU HARRY!!! PERCHè NON RISPONDETE AL

CAMPANELLO??? CHE COS’è QUESTO CASINO>>

 

<<shhhhhh>> disse Harry e tappò la bocca di Louis.

<<cazzo! Cazzo! Che palle!!!...>> fece Louis.  e si tolse. <<che diavolo!>> fece cadendo sul divano.

<<RAGAZZI???!!!>>

Disse una seconda voce. Erano Liam e Zayn.

<<un attimo!! Stiamo arrivando>> disse Harry e si voltò verso di Louis. <<vai in bagno, sei troppo sporco, vai in bagno, buttati sotto la doccia>>

Louis scappò in  bagno. Harry si strappò via il profilattico e  raccolse quante più cose trovava in giro e si infilò i boxer, almeno quelli.

<<ci sono, ci sono>> fece

Aprì la porta un po’ trafelato. <<scusate, Lou è in bagno e io stavo schiacciando un pisolino>>

<<sembrava che… niente. Ma non avete preparato nulla? scusate abbiamo sbagliato giorno?>>

<<uhm… oh! Oh! Cazzo!!! La cena, la partita…>>

<<ma che … c’è un odore strano qui dentro, che stavate facendo?>> disse Liam andando verso il salotto.

E Zayn gli passò accanto <<hai, la tua bocca è… cos’è gloss?>>

Poi dal salotto partì un <<oh mio Dio!! Oh mio Dio!!! Non ci credo, non ci posso credere>>

Harry e Zayn si voltarono verso Liam. E in quella Louis apparve dal bagno. <<ciao>> disse piano.

Zayn lo guardò e si portò una mano alla bocca. Harry abbassò lo sguardo.

<<che succede?>>  chiese Louis

<<oh mio Dio!! >> fece di nuovo Liam e tornò verso di loro.

<<stavate scopando!>> disse zayn scioccato <<NO!>> gridarono Louis ed Harry all'unisono. <<STAVATE SCOPANDO E PURE ALLA GRANDE!!!>> fece Liam di nuovo

<<e chi sei Grissom???>> Fece Louis. <<hai portato la scientifica?>>

<<non ci posso credere.  È lubrificante quello?>> fece Zayn indicando la bocca di Harry che si passò subito il dorso della mano sulla labbra <<merda!>>

<<no, hey! Nessuno stava scopando nessuno okay?>> fece Louis

<<oh sì invece, per l’esattezza credo che Harry si stesse sbattendo proprio te>> ribadì Zayn.

<<merda!>> disse di nuovo Harry.

<<da quando?>> fece Liam <<e Jeff e il professore, vi siete lasciati?>>

<<no>> fece Harry

<<sì>> disse Louis e Harry si voltò verso di lui con la bocca spalancata <<hai lasciato il professore?>>

<<sì, due gironi fa, ma non … cioè non è importante>> Harry non riusciva a proferire parola.

<<e Jeff?>> chiese Liam.

<<no, io non… hai lasciato il professore?>> disse nuovamente voltandosi verso Louis.

<<sì,  ma che c’entra. Non è che… non è importante>>

<<ma te l’ho chiesto e tu hai detto di no>>

<<me l’hai chiesto prima e non dopo>> chiarì Louis

<<ma mi hai detto… no ci credo. Hai lasciato il professore. Per questo?>> fece Harry indicando loro due.

<<no! Sei pazzo??? Ma… non aveva più senso no? Cioè… tu sei più… con te è più>>

<<ma da quanto andate avanti?>>  chiese Liam. E Zayn li guardava con uno strano ghignetto.

<<non ci posso credere>>

<<non ha importanza>> fece Louis. <<Harry davvero… non ha importanza>>

<<fammi capire: hai lasciato il professore per me e non me lo hai detto, ma dai fuori di matto se ti dico che ti amo mentre lo stiamo facendo???>>

<<coooosssssssa??? Gli hai detto che lo ami? Lo ami?>> fece Liam.

<<no!>> disse Louis di scatto.

<<si invece, vaffanculo, si che ti amo>> fece Harry.

<<porca troia>> disse Zayn.

<<cosa??? hai detto che era per via del sesso>> fece Louis

<<che dovevo dire? sei scappato via!!!>> disse Harry <<cazzo!>> fece Liam. <<forse è meglio rimandare la cena>> <<ok, noi ce ne andiamo>> disse Zayn.

La porta si richiuse e restarono da soli nel loro appartamento.

Harry guardava i propri piedi e Louis un punto indefinito sul pavimento.

<<merda>> disse Louis.

<<immagino che questo sia un bel casino>> fece Harry. <<per te>> aggiunse.

<<vado in camera mia>> disse Louis. <<non mi va di parlare di questa cosa, immagina pure quello che vuoi>>

<<certo>> fece Harry deluso.

-

 

Il mattino seguente Louis sgattaiolò praticamente fuori di casa. Aveva lezione, ma di solito era molto più rumoroso nei suoi rituali mattutini, che ultimamente comprendevano anche tutta una serie di pratiche sessuali con Harry.

Harry si svegliò in un appartamento vuoto e silenzioso e fece colazione con la testa da un'altra parte.

Guardò più volte il telefono pensando di chiamare Louis, ma niente.

Uscì verso l’una del pomeriggio e Louis non era ancora rientrato.

Andò da Jeff.

All’una e venti Louis entrò nell ‘appartamento che sembrava un posto desolato e difficile da vivere.

Fece una doccia e si mangiò dei cereali in una ciotola sul divano guardando verso la tv spenta.

Guardò più volte il proprio telefono ma taceva.

C’era il solito messaggio del professore.

Forse avrebbe dovuto rispondere, riportare le cose indietro nel tempo.

Ma non era possibile. Era pazzo, era scatenato, era istintivo, ma non bugiardo con se stesso.

Quello che faceva fatica ad accettare era sapere che Harry non avesse lasciato Jeff. Sapeva di non poter pretendere, ma a lui lasciare il professore era sembrato così logico.

Ma poteva accettarlo e non aveva detto nulla perché sapeva che quello era,  solo sesso. Ma se Harry lo amava davvero perché stare ancora con Jeff?

Perché non lasciarlo?

Quella cosa lo teneva imprigionato in uno stato di insoddisfazione mista a tristezza e confusione.

E poi gli mancava Harry ed era assurdo perché facevano quella cosa da un paio di settimane , ma non c’era stato giorno che non passassero a toccarsi e baciarsi e farlo e poi dormire insieme non appena avevano occasione. Mancava la loro complicità. e sempre quella domanda, ancora. Ma perché, se lo amava davvero, non aveva lasciato Jeff?

Forse era perfetto e delizioso solo a letto, forse era solo a letto che lo amava. Forse era uno così.

Da amare solo con il corpo e non con il cuore.

 

Lasciò i cereali sul tavolino e andò in camera.

 

Verso le sei e trenta udì la porta di casa aprirsi a chiudersi.

Poi dei passi.

Qualcosa mormorato.

E un toc toc alla sua stanza.

Ma non rispose.

<<Louis. so che ci sei ho appena raccolto la tua ciotola di cereali e sono appena inciampato nelle tue scarpe>>

Louis alzò le spalle e fece un mezzo sorriso.

Ma non disse nulla.

Harry da dietro la porta si schiarì la voce.

<<senti io ho visto Jeff oggi>> disse e Louis sentì il cuore fermarsi. <<l’ho lasciato, ho sbagliato a non farlo prima, ma tu mi fai così paura  a volte, sei imprevedibile e dici una sacco di cose e poi fai tutto l’opposto e … mi dispiace di non averlo fatto prima, davvero, mi dispiace di non averti detto ti amo in un altro momento. Non è solo come sei o come lo fai, è chi sei che amo di più. Vedi? L’ho pensato anche mentre inciampavo nelle tue cose e lo penso ogni volta che prendi la tazza sbagliata e poi la lasci in giro. Lo penso quando ridi e quando dici le parolacce senza motivo e… ti amo. Spero che questa cosa non ti mandi in pappa il cervello. Ma ti amo. Non c’è altro da dire. >> 

Verso mezzanotte la porta della stanza di Harry si aprì e in punta di piedi Louis andò fino al letto, Harry si sollevò poco prima, non stava dormendo era solo assorto nei pensieri.

<<Lou>>

Louis entrò nel letto, infilandosi sotto le lenzuola e appiccicandosi al corpo di Harry.

Iniziò baciandogli il collo.

E accarezzando il suo corpo caldo. <<sei sempre così caldo>> <<mmm>> mormorò Harry e strinse Louis a se. era così felice. <<mi sei mancato>>

<<non dire sciocchezze>> fece Louis sorridendo.

<<mi sei mancato da morire… hai sentito quello che ho detto?>>

<<quando?>>

<<non mi hai sentito?>> fece Harry e Louis lo guardò e sorrise. <<io non so davvero di che parli>> fece faticando a trattenere il sorriso. si dovette mordere il labbro.

<<è un bel problema>> fece Harry e ribaltò la situazione mettendo sotto Louis.

<<tu sei un problema>> fece Louis <<sei troppo grosso e noioso e hai un pessimo tempismo>> disse Louis arrotolandosi una ciocca di Harry sulle dita e poi tirando un po’.

<<ouch!>> fece Harry e poi sorrise prendendo le labbra di Louis tra le proprie. <<ho un pessimo tempismo, lo ammetto>>

<<e sei troppo grosso>>

<<e sono troppo grosso, ma non lo trovo un problema>>

<<ma… mi ami e io ti amo e … posso sopportare i tuoi difetti>> disse Louis,  Harry si fermò.

Sollevò lo sguardo fino ad incontrare gli occhi di Louis.

<<mi ami?>> Louis annuì.

<<mi ami? Davvero?>> disse Harry sorridendo così tanto che le fossette sembrarono perforagli le guance.

<<vedi? Sei noioso>>

<<ma mi ami comunque>>

Louis annuì di nuovo e ricominciò ad arrotolarsi i ricci di Harry intorno al dito.

Harry sprofondò tra il collo e la spalla  di Louis.  e si mise a esultare e a cullare Louis fino e a stringerlo tutto felice.

<<sei impazzito?>> fece Louis ridendo.

<<hai un' idea di quante volte mi sentirai dire che ti amo e quante volte ti chiederò se mi ami  in qualsiasi momento del giorno e della notte? specie i momenti più sbagliati?>>

<<già. Ho un’ idea. Perché sei noioso ed hai un pessimo tempismo>> Harry baciò Louis di nuovo e di nuovo.

<<e tu sei delizioso e io ti amo>> fece Harry.

E andarono avanti così per un po’.

Tipo per sempre.

**Author's Note:**

> chiedo scusa per gli errori, specie nel secondo capitolo, ma non ho corretto fino in fondo perché...beh, sono pigra.   
> :)))


End file.
